For example, high-speed, highly accurate operation and weight reduction of an industrial robot are demanded along with the expansion of the range of use. With the increase in the demand for the weight reduction of the robot and for the increase in the robot operation speed, the deflection of a mechanical section of the robot, such as an arm section operated by an actuator, increases, and the influence on the accuracy cannot be ignored. For the deflection of the mechanical section of the robot, the deflection is estimated and compensated to perform highly accurate operation in a conventional robot.
For example, a configuration is proposed in which an amount of deflection of a joint of a robot arm is calculated from load torque and stiffness of the joint of the robot arm, and the amount of deflection is added to an angle command value of each axis (PTL 1). A configuration is also proposed in which an amount of deflection of a link is calculated in addition to a decelerator, and inverse kinetics calculation is used to modify an angle command value of each axis to compensate the deflection (PTL 2).